Miles Lennox
Miles Lennox is a student at Keaton School of the Arts, who is studying in the Music Program. Miles currently suffers from a kidney disease. Biography Background Miles hasn't revealed much about his background, except that it's "complicated" and that he has no television because of that. Later, it is revealed that he suffers from a kidney disease, which is why he says his life is "complicated". Keaton School of the Arts At the Keaton School of the Arts, Miles became part of the Music Program. He is a great musician and can play multiple instruments such as the guitar and drums. Miles is caught by Julie Maslany who was filming students in the hallway. Later, he talks to Jax Gardner during class, Jax finding it odd that Miles didn't have a television. Later, Miles sat at lunch with Alya and encouraged her to sing as she had trouble singing in class. When Bianca makes a snide comment, Alya leaves. Later, Miles overhears Alya calling her mom and saying that she wants to leave the school. He claims that Alya won't leave, because she has talent. Alya goes back to class, and sings a song, smiling at Miles during part of her song, staying at the school."The First Day." Wikia. Retrieved on March 29, 2016. Miles is late to class, and didn't get into an trouble. Jax had been late that day as well, but recieved a warning, and was upset that Miles wasn't in trouble too. Later, Jax was on his phone and Mr. Park told him to put it up, but Miles recieved a call and Mr. Park let him take it outside. Jax was upset and later looked at Miles' phone and read a text that read: "Your drugs are ready." Jax took this as something "illegal" and showed Mr. Park, who warned Jax to not get into Miles' business."Groups of Two." Wikia. Retrieved on March 29, 2016. Jax discovers by searching the medication that has fallen out of Miles bag, that he is sick and becomes friends with him. Miles asks Jax to help him record three songs in under a week. Jax finds it crazy and suggests they should do it the next year but remembers his illness so Jax accepts. Miles starts having headaches and Jax shuts the recording down. Miles questions but Jax explains "not even Sia can write that fast" but accidentally spilling out "especially in your condition". Miles looks at Jax and demands how he found out. Miles believes Jax is a pity friend and tells him to get away from him. He proceeds to reject his apology/explanation. However Alya then walks into Miles recording and asks where he was and if he was ok. Miles yells at Alya but suddenly loses strength so he collapses. Alya tries to help "What can I do" and all he replies with is "get Jax". After coming back to consciousness Miles makes the hard decision to start telling the truth about his illness. Jax and Miles make amends and Jax promises to help him record the songs for next years deadline for the competition. Description Personality Miles is kind, being a little mysterious at times. He is also rather quiet. Appearance Miles has brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. Relationships Alya Miles and Alya became friends on the first day when she sat with him at lunch, and encouraged her to sing after she had trouble in class. When Alya considered leaving the school, Miles claimed that she wouldn't, mentioning her musical talent. Alya doesn't end up leaving, and sings in class, smiling at Miles during part of her song. She is annoyed when Bianca flirts with Miles, but he simply brushes it off. When choosing partners he chose Alya. Alya is annoyed with his lack of effort in putting actual meaning in the song and when he is uncomfortable after she takes Bianca's advice she believes she ruined her chances with a relationship with him, but when he sings his song about life she believes it is for her. Jax Jax is one of Miles' closest friends. He acts as his “sidekick”. Jax first talked to Miles on their first day of class, and found it odd that Miles didn't own a television. In "Groups of Two" Jax gets annoyed when Miles arrives late to class without getting in any trouble while Jax had received a warning. In "Groups of Two" Miles is late to class, and didn't get into an trouble. Jax had been late that day as well, but received a warning, and was upset that Miles wasn't in trouble too. Later, Jax was on his phone and Mr. Park told him to put it up, but Miles received a call and Mr. Park lets him take it outside. Jax was upset and later looked at Miles' phone and read a text that read: "Your drugs are ready." Jax took this as something "illegal" and showed Mr. Park, who warned Jax to not get into Miles' business. The two are good friends and seem to care a lot about each other. Because of Miles' close friendship with Jax, fans have began to nickname the two. The most widely accepted nickname is "Milax," a combination of their names. Trivia * Miles plays the guitar and sings. * He does a little bit of percussion. * He plays baseball. * Because of his kidney disease, he's often late for school due to going to the doctor. * Miles is on the list to receive a kidney transplant. * Miles is in love with his best friend Jax Gardner Songs Sang *"Dig Deep (Miles Version)" *"Dig Deep (Alya Version)" Gallery References Category:Music Program Category:Freshmen Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Dance Program Category:Grade 9